


Zia's job

by Lpsloverlol



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doan is mtf trans, Exhibitionism, F/F, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Omega Verse, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, cam-girl, dub-con, i'm not v good at smut but i tried, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zia/Doan Smutfic<br/>Zia is an Alpha<br/>Doan is an Omega</p><p>Zia has a special broadcast for her viewers. And it involves her lovely little Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zia's job

Zia worked as a cam girl. She didn't mind the job, as it paid good money and she didn't see any shame in having the job. It was fun.

Her job started in an hour so the alpha just laid in her room, picturing an outfit for her to wear. She glanced at the text she got from Doan, her omega and girlfriend, and smiled softly. She had talked to her girlfriend before applying for the job and, though reluctant, she approved. She wasn't too thrilled for it because it felt like she was going to be sharing /her/ alpha. Zia promised her that it wouldn't be like that and that Doan could come to watch, and after each session they could scent and cuddle if she liked. Doan agreed with a childish puff which earned her a scuff over her hair and a peck on the cheek.

She glanced at the clock and decided to start driving out to the building where she worked.

\--

She entered the building, quiet except for small voices from down the hall in the break room. Zia walked quietly forward, stopping by the doorway and posing dramatically against the frame. “Hey boys,” she drawled, even though over half of her coworkers were female, and received giggles and eye-rolls from them. They had fun here and had a good friendship with each other, so the air was never too serious.   
She walked up and leaned on one of their chairs, giving a friendly greeting nuzzle to their hair. “Ohoho~ Seems like somebody got themselves an alpha,” she giggled playfully at her friend. The omega swatted her away with a flustered sound. “Zia!! Hush, you butt. No one is supposed to know yet!” Zia giggled again, “you didn't do a good job hiding their scent, my friend." She leaned as if talking about secrets, though never lowering her voice, "soo? Who's the special one, do tell!” The omega bit her lip and mumbled her answer. “What was that? Couldn't hear ya.” “Daini,” she said finally, hiding her face into her hands. “Ooooooh~! Childhood friend Daini?? How cute!” Zia squealed and clapped. “I'm so happy for you Brookie!” Brook groaned at the alpha's excitement, “Zia please...” “Alright, alright, I'll stop.” She patted her friend's shoulder and watched as another of her coworkers showed up at the door. “Aright children, playtime's over. It's time.” Their boss sped out of the room, dyed pink hair passing quickly by said door. Zia sighed and smiled brightly. “Y'all ready?”

\--

Soon into her broadcast, Doan had decided to come and give her some company. She sat on a chair at the foot of the room's bed. Zia just gave her girlfriend a glance and quick smile and continued talking to the people in the chat.  
She kept glancing and staring at the omega, her ginger scent distracting her. One participant asked her what she kept looking at and she answered honestly. “My omega came in earlier and now she's sitting across the room, sorry,” she gave a cheeky smile to the camera. Another asked to see what she looked like, some others joined in and a couple of alphas commented about how she must be really something to be with the alpha they're viewing right now. Zia grew flushed and giggled into her hand. “Oh my gosh you guys, calm down. I'll ask her. Hey, babe, want to show our viewers your beautiful face?” Doan gave a surprised sound and crawled up to sit by the bed and rest her arms and head on the edge of the bed. She gave a sideways glance to the camera and gave a peace sign. “Yo,” she said. Suddenly, a rush of messages came about how cute she was and how lucky they both were. Zia rolled her eyes and patted Doan's head, “thanks, you guys.”

During the stream, Doan shifted around the bed and eventually ended up hugging Zia's back. Doan hooked an arm around Zia's neck and shamelessly scented her, lightly biting and licking the side of her neck where there was a gland underneath. Zia bit her lip and tried her best to not change face but her scent gave away her arousal to Doan. Doan smirked and started sucking on the spot, hoping to give her a hickey. A viewer suggested Doan sit in Zia's lap which led to the omega constantly wiggling in her alpha's lap, but staying to sit low as to not block her face. Someone asked why she was moving so much. “Oh, J-just a wiggle-worm, I guess,” she dismissed with a wave, her voice cracking slightly. 

She got ordered by an alpha viewer to stop moving. She obeyed with a quiet whine, holding her knees so they covered her. One asked why she decided to sit like that. Zia snorted at the question, the answer obvious to her. Doan rushed to give an excuse but she ended up just spouting nonsense, which just made Zia giggle harder. Doan gave up with a flustered sound into her knees. The audience seemed to enjoy seeing the omega all fluffed up, and so did Zia, which gave her an idea. She leaned forward and whispered into the smaller girl's ear then bit lightly under her collar bone, making the younger flinch and sprawl out, exposing the small bulge in her tight shorts. She gave another whine mixed with a moan and stared at the embarrassing view she was giving the camera. The audience seemed to give mixed reactions to her girlfriend's reveal. Some were shocked, some were disgusted and left, some were enticed and showed interest. Doan gulped and went to cover herself but found her arms were being held back by Zia. She looked up and saw the pure alpha look in her girlfriend's eyes which made the omega in her melt and order her to submit, of which she did, as she trusted what Zia was doing. Zia looked into the camera with a smirk and talked to the audience. “Hey guys, what should I do with her?” She nodded at a few suggestions and started her work.

She brought up the younger's shirt and gently drug her nails across the delicate skin that was her omega's stomach and small breasts. “Look at you, so cute and small,” she purred quietly. The other let out a soft moan, “Z-Zia what-” “Shh baby girl, it'll be alright,” she cut off. “Mommy's got you.” the words only made the bulge in her shorts twitch. Watchers gave comments about the obvious mommy kink which only made her smile more. Zia brought Doan's soft shorts down, showing off her smooth, tan skin and soon the pale pink panties with a lace heart in the middle underneath. Doan only gave a quiet sound of protest when Zia reached for the little bulge in her lover's underwear. Doan wriggled weakly at the touch, wanting to get more friction. “Please.. Zia. Mommy. Mommy please touch me,” she begged, a bright blush on her cheeks. Zia rubbed lightly then decided to reveal the member, pulsing under touch. Doan flinched again and bit hard at her lip at the skin-on-skin contact. Her hips bucked when Zia refused to move, earning a light smack on the hip followed by rubbing to sooth the new sore spot. Zia kept her hand on Doan's hip to keep her down. The alpha started moving her hand on her omega's member, keeping pace with her breathing. Doan tried hard to get more friction from the hand wrapped around her with no avail. She watched herself on the screen, thoughts about the audience watching her filling her mind and fueling her erection. She twitched and shook as she got closer to her climax. With curled toes, awkwardly turned waist, and a loud moan of Zia's name, she came. She whined Zia's name over and over until her voice almost lost it's femininity. The older shushed her with small kisses to her forehead, then cheeks, jaw, and finally her lips. Zia looked to the camera with a bright smile, “did you guys enjoy the show?” The chat exploded with approving comments. She tilted her head, “I'm glad. Well, that's it for this special, **one-time** occasion. Signing off now, Zia-love-queen. See you later sweetie dolls~!”   
She brought her hand up that had just jerked off her girlfriend and flicked out her tongue

~Broadcast Over.~


End file.
